During operation, electric machines can generate relatively high levels of stator torque pulsations. This, in turn, can result in structural vibration and acoustic noise at levels that are unacceptable (or at least undesirable) to the user or customer. But reducing acoustic noise can be difficult especially for liquid cooled motors because of the limitations imposed by the liquid cooing system and high belt loads and torques typical of such motors.